


Raillery

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [565]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony teases McGee about his book(s).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/17/2000 for the word [raillery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/17/raillery).
> 
> raillery  
> Good-humored banter or teasing.  
> An instance of good-humored teasing; a jest.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #251 Writing.
> 
> I'm not at all sure I used this word well. So apologies in advance.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Raillery

“How’s your new book going, McGeek? Did Lisa and Tommy get together?” Tony hoped that some raillery about McGee’s writing would break up the tension in the bullpen. 

Gibbs was on one of his normal tears. They were dealing with another case involving a missing kid. Tony wanted to find the kid too, but he knew they stood a better chance of that if they were relaxed instead of stressed. He knew that Gibbs would never break up the stress.

It just wasn’t the way Gibbs worked. Tony, however, had no problem keeping a teasing banter with his co-workers to keep the stress level down.

“No, Tony. Tommy and Lisa aren’t getting together.” McGee rolled his eyes at Tony, wondering where he came up with such ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
